Mutsumi Inomata
is a Japanese illustrator and animator. Her blood type is O. Biography An anime fan, Inomata began her career as an animator with Toei Animation, soon after graduating from her senior year at high school. In 1978, she began working for Ashi Productions, working as an animator, key animation director and character designer on on several TV anime series. In 1982, she left the staff of Ashi Productions, and joined Kaname Productions, working as an animator, animation director and character designer on several of its series. In 1983, she also made her debut as a mangaka, with her work GB Bomber being featured in Tokuma Shoten's The Motion Comic. Later, in 1984, she left Kaname Productions and continued her work as a freelance animator. Inomata is noted for her work as an animator, character designer and animation director on several anime series, including Windaria, Plawres Sanshirō, Future GPX Cyber Formula, Brain Powerd, and several others. Inomata is also a prolific novel illustrator, known for her vivid watercolor paintings which often center around young women with wide, jewel-like eyes. Many of her illustrations are collected in her artbooks, which include Voice of the Stars, Dreams of the Moon (星の聲月の夢), Eccelente, SAI, and numerous others. Her representative works as a novel illustrator are for the Utsunomiko (宇宙皇子) series written by Keisuke Fujikawa (藤川圭介) and Weathering Continent (風の大陸) series by author Sei Takegawa (竹河聖). She is also noted for being the main character designer on a number of titles in Namco's Tales of series of video games. Works Manga *''GB Bomber'' (Motion Comics) *''Nyan no Ohanashi'' (Anime Juke Mix) - based on her love for cats. Artbooks * Inomata Mutsumi Lovely Collection * Inomata Mutsumi Art Collection - Utsunomiko (いのまたむつみ画集 宇宙皇子) * Voice of the Stars, Dreams of the Moon (星の聲月の夢) * Utsunomiko 2 (宇宙皇子２) * Mikan Story (みかんＳＴＯＲＹ) * Dragon Quest * Eccellente * SAI (彩) * Tales * Un Ballo En Maschera, The Weathering Continent Anime * Kujira no Josefina (animation) * Zukkoke Knight Don De La Mancha (animation) * Uchū Senshi Baldios (animation) * Gekijōban Uchū Senshi Baldios (key animation) * Sengoku Majin GoShōgun (animation director, key animation) * Sasuga no Sarutobi (animation director, key animation) * Genmu Senki Leda (character designs, animation director (ep.1)) * Windaria (character designs, animation director) * Makyō Densetsu Acrobunch (character designs, animation director) * Plawres Sanshirō (character designs, animation director) * Urusei Yatsura (key animation) * City Hunter (animation director) * City Hunter 2 (animation director) * Utsu no Miko (original character design) * Kaze no Tairiku (original character design) * Watt Poe to Bokura no Ohanashi (character design) * Mahō no Princess Miki Momo (key animation) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (original character design) * Brain Powerd (original character design) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (design coordinator) * Mai-HiME (original seifuku (school uniform) design) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (design coordinator) Games *''Alpha'' (Square) *''EMIT'' (PC game) *''Surging Aura'' *''Yami no Matsuei'' (Sega Saturn game) *''Tales of'' series (Namco) **''Tales of Destiny'' **''Tales of Eternia'' **''Tales of Destiny 2'' **''Tales of Rebirth'' **''Tales of the Tempest'' **''Tales of Innocence'' **''Tales of Hearts'' **''Tales of Graces'' *''Tekken 5'' (PlayStation 2, Namco; Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama's extra costume designs) *''Tekken 6'' (PlayStation 3, XBox 360; Zafina Third Costume Design) *''BB Ball'' Tokusatsu *''Dennō Keisatsu Cyber Cop'' (Luna design) External links * Inomata's profile on her print publisher's site * Anime News Network Category:Japanese animators Category:Anime character designers Category:Japanese illustrators Category:1960 births Category:People from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Living people Category:Video game artists ja:いのまたむつみ